


it all comes down to you

by farfromthstars



Series: eddie diaz week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2021, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfromthstars/pseuds/farfromthstars
Summary: eddie and buck fall asleep on the couch.-eddie diaz week day 2: “This is nice.” + soft
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: eddie diaz week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188779
Comments: 41
Kudos: 325





	it all comes down to you

**Author's Note:**

> an opportunity to write something unbearable sappy? i'm here! come join me in soft buddie hell

Eddie blinks awake to darkness. Slowly, he catalogues where he is - a streetlight outside and the stovelight left on in the kitchen casting just enough light to identify the shadows in his living room. The softness of the couch underneath him, just one spring digging into his back a little uncomfortably. The heavy, warm weight on top of him.

Eddie blinks again and lifts his head just enough to see Buck’s head pillowed on his chest, an arm slung across his stomach and one leg pressed between Eddie’s. His own arm wrapped around Buck’s shoulders, fingers resting against his skin just below the sleeve of his t-shirt. Tangled up, warm and comfortable.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. They’d worked a 24-hour-shift and went home together to spend all afternoon with Chris. They’d helped with his homework when necessary, played a game, Eddie had done a load of laundry and Buck had made dinner. They’d watched an episode of Chris’ current favorite cartoon and had done bedtime together the way they always did when Buck was over. Once Chris was down for the count, Eddie and Buck had settled on the couch with a beer and valiantly tried to follow whatever was happening on Dateline, but there was none of their usual guessing along, and Eddie had felt himself slipping. The only reason he was dragging it out instead of just turning off the TV and going to bed was the press of Buck’s shoulder against his and his unwillingness to put any distance between them.

Now, the TV is off, the red stand-by light blinking, so is the lamp beside the couch - which means it’s past midnight, which is when he set the timer to turn it off - and there isn’t even an inch between his and Buck’s bodies.

Eddie doesn’t know how they got from sitting up to this position, even if they’ve been asleep for two or more hours, but he’s not complaining. It’s way more comfortable than sleeping sitting up, and he doesn’t see himself ever complaining about getting to be close to Buck. Still, they can’t stay here all night, especially not after a long and gruelling shift. Their muscles will be sore tomorrow anyway, they don’t need to make it worse with a cramped night on Eddie’s couch.

Slowly and softly, he drags his fingertips back and forth on Buck’s biceps, watching the way Buck’s eyes move behind his eyelids as he starts to wake up. He purses his lips for a moment and Eddie can’t quite look away as they slowly form a smile, a small but content one. Buck hums, his eyes still closed, and his arm tightens around Eddie’s middle.

“This is nice,” he murmurs, words the slightest bit slurred from sleep. Eddie keeps stroking his arm and lifts his other hand to card it through Buck’s hair, humming in agreement.

He’s well aware that this isn’t something he would do with Chimney, or any of the other friends he’s ever had. But he’s also well aware that those can’t be compared, because he wasn’t in love with any of them. Buck, though - he’s _everything_. He’s been there for Eddie through everything, he loves Christopher like his own, he knows and understands Eddie to a degree no one else does and has stayed anyway, ugly parts and all. He’s the best friend Eddie has ever had, and he’s so much more too.

Holding Buck like this just feels right, _meant to be_ , even if he hates himself a little bit for even thinking something so cheesy.

Buck shifts a little and finally opens his eyes with a mesmerizing slow blink, catching Eddie staring before he has a chance to hide the feelings that are surely showing on his face. Then again, there’s probably no point in hiding anything, not with the way they’re currently pressed together - and Eddie isn’t sure he still wants to hide anyway.

Because Buck is meeting his stare head on, eyes reflecting the light from the kitchen and Eddie’s feelings. Reflecting them, reciprocating them.

Eddie smiles, and Buck echoes that too, pushing up onto his elbows so he’s half hovering over Eddie. Eddie’s hand slips to the back of Buck’s neck and stays there, holding him gently.

“Hey,” Buck whispers, and Eddie strokes his thumb along Buck’s hairline, feels him shiver against his body.

“Buck,” he starts, and then Buck’s mouth is on his, gentle as he is with everything, and Eddie’s hand tightens at the back of his neck as he kisses him back.

It’s only a few seconds, just a soft press of lips, before Buck pulls back and Eddie makes a small sound in the back of his throat that _isn’t_ a whine, opening his eyes to find Buck grinning at him.

“So I take it that was okay?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s chin and looking at him with big blue eyes.

Eddie rubs his thumb over Buck’s cheekbone, brushes his birthmark and the soft skin underneath his eyes with reverent fingers, watching Buck’s eyelids flutter shut again.

He rolls them over so Buck is sandwiched between the back of the couch and Eddie’s body and follows his fingers with his lips, kissing all over his face until Buck starts laughing and pulls him even closer, hiding his face against Eddie’s neck.

“I love you,” Eddie breathes out, his lips pressed to the top of Buck’s head. He can feel Buck smile against his neck, the puff of air as he lets out a quiet laugh.

“I didn’t peg you for such a sap, Eds,” he teases and Eddie pinches his arm for it.

“Shut up.” He sounds unbearably fond to his own ears and Buck lifts his head again, grinning at him.

“You know I love it,” he says. “I love _you_.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks, hushed. He thought so, yes, but to hear it - that’s a whole other story. Looking into Buck’s eyes though, there’s no doubting his words. Eddie doesn’t know how he got this lucky.

He initiates the kiss this time, letting it linger and pressing Buck back into the couch cushions. 

They make out like that for too long and not long enough, lazy and unhurried until their kisses turn sleepy and Eddie tugs Buck off the couch and to his bedroom by the hand.

He wants to keep kissing Buck for the rest of forever, but they can take a break for tonight. Eddie already can’t wait to kiss him in the morning sun shining through his blinds, and against the kitchen counter while they’re making breakfast for their family, and after they’ve dropped Christopher off at school, and every chance he gets after that. 

He falls asleep wrapped around Buck with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on [tumblr](https://buckactuallys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
